bad_fannibals_againfandomcom-20200214-history
About Roxanne
Before season three started I was contact by TC's former staff who worked with her in season 1. He told me that he used to date Roxy and some how TC convinced her that he was abusive and she needed to leave him to be with her. Roxy of course for some reason bought into this and headed off to meet TC after a road trip (having also never seen her face before meeting). Allegedly, TC won't let anyone see her face for various reasons which the rational former staff members aren't buying. Anything from her being famous (or related to someone famous) so she can't show it. To her having a scar on her face that she's self-conscious of and doesn't want anyone to see. The only thing that has been confirmed is she is very overweight and looks nothing like Freddie Lounds who she claims to look like only with bigger tits. Several times staff received payments from TC under Roxy's name (Roxanna Paz) which either means TC has control over Roxy's accounts or Roxy is paying these people. Since TC isn't in the business of paying anyone anything it's most likely that she has control over the accounts. It is also believed she has control over Lauren's paypal account. Roxy seems very deep into the idea that she is Will Graham and when she goes to visit TC she never breaks out of character. She ran a blog which also had a voicemail you could call to leave messages for Will Graham in season 1 and 2 something that TC set up and probably also started. Roxy has been with her and doing this with her longer than Lauren but doesn't currently live with her. She still lives in California and I am convinced the person who is the most on this site from her city (general area) is Roxy. As TC has people come here to spy on me. Though I'm sure I've caught TC IP address a few times myself, it's most likely that Roxy is keeping an eye on things since TC claims she never comes here and has never seen anything but despite that knows exactly what's on this website at all times. According to Roxy's twitter and Tumblr she has made several cross country drives to go visit TC. Over Halloween she went to visit TC where they visited a fetish club in full cosplay: I can also see from Roxy's blog that she was at TC's house since the post before that was about spending the night on the couch and TC was notorious for having people sleep on something she called "The murder couch" which she also claimed she was going to be replacing with a bed sometime soon because so many people were coming to visit her. No idea if that ever happened. Roxy's full cosplay tag (or at least some of it) has been archived here so you can see how deeply she gets into becoming the character of Will Graham for TC. On twitter her main name is "RoboRoxy" however she has been found under several accounts. She was also someone named WendyVanLender and ran an account called AGreatBecoming when TC decided that the way to best promote herself for season three was have Francis Dolarhyde stalk her and pretend to be in love with her. TC specifically told me it was Roxy running this account however at this point I suspect it was more than one person since these people seem to leap accounts constantly and pretend to be different people. The more disturbing part of all of this is the fact that Roxy doesn't even try to act like Will Graham would actually act, as seen here with her "love letter" to TC which never in a million years would Will Graham write to anyone. Those who have role played with TC, Roxy, Gail, and Lauren have said they aren't the characters. Don't even try to be. It seems that TC decides what personalities they should have and those people behave in the way she tells them. Those who have attempted to stay in character to role play with TC get bitched at for not doing it right because TC gets to decide how the characters behave, not the actual canon of the show. Roxy has been under her control before Lauren. Though I personally never had any bad interactions with her, I'm sure just as the others she was warned against ever talking to me. It's very apparent from her blogs and social media accounts she's in the grip of the Tattle-Crime.com cult as well. One can only hope she finds her way out of it but until this gets attention from the correct people I think all of these poor girls are stuck right where they are.